Halloween Hell
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Anderson is in hell thanks to a certain blonde technical analyst. M/G


AN: Alright so this is my Halloween challenge for CCOAC. I had the lovely pairing of Garcia and Anderson because Anderson needs more love and was given a Viking costume! So I had a plan but it didn't turn out that way and so now I have this *waves hand at story*. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own... Um... well I guess nothing. Their friendship?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"AGENT ANDERSON!" Anderson winced at the yell, but stopped and waited for the bubbly, vibrant woman to catch up with him. Penelope Garcia had found him and he hadn't even had his morning coffee yet.

"Someone's in trouble" Emily sang at him with a chuckle as she passed by on the way to the BAU kitchen.

"What can I do for you, Garcia?"

"I'm so glad I found you! Here's your costume for the Halloween party tonight!" Anderson stared at Garcia in shock.

"Wait, what?"

"You remember don't you? The FBI is having a costume party and you promised you'd dress up if I got you the costume!" Anderson's eyes bugged.

"When did that happen?" Garcia waved her hand.

"When the subject first came up about possibly putting one together." Anderson frowned and thought back.

"In JANUARY?" Garcia nodded and gave a little dance, holding up a plastic bag.

"And I have the perfect costume for you!" Anderson took the bag and opened it, staring inside. Emily looked over his shoulder and laughed.

"I can totally see you as a Viking" Emily snickered before patting him on the back and walking away. Anderson could swear he heard her telling Morgan and Reid. There was no way he was getting out of this unscathed.

"You'll wear it right?" Anderson sighed internally. Damn Morgan for getting his wife pregnant so it was impossible to say no.

"Of course!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

He couldn't believe it. How had Garcia picked this costume? It was so... so... ugly! He wasn't a Viking warrior. He looked like a bear with horns.

"Well, I could say I'm sick." No, no, Garcia would stop by to see him if that was the case. He loved her like a sister, or an annoying coworker, but really? A costume party? Someone higher up hated him for leaving her in charge of THIS fiasco. His cell phone buzzed and he picked it up, praying it was Hotch asking for him to do work and give him a plausible excuse out of the party.

'We're coming to get you. Be ready in ten. ~PG.' Anderson sighed. Of course meaning he HAD to wear the costume. Why hadn't she picked Bond or a mobster? He already owned suits!

"I can do this. It's one night and you're doing it for Garcia so she doesn't ruin you forever." That's right. He just had to keep telling himself that he was protecting his reputation and money. He had seen what she had done to Rossi. The poor, poor man.

"ANDERSON!"

"She doesn't even knock?" he murmured to himself. "I'm coming!" He left the bedroom and stopped as he saw Garcia and Morgan. Garcia was dressed as an ancient Greek goddess and Morgan was...

"A cop? Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. He looks hot."

"I really didn't want to know that, but thanks. Can we go and get this over with?"

"No! It's supposed to be fun! You're going to have fun god dammit!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Let's go and HAVE FUN!"

"Yes ma'am." The two men followed Garcia out to the party.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"What are you supposed to be?" Anderson ground his teeth at the tenth time being asked that.

"A Viking warrior."

"Oh." It was always the same response. 'Oh.' And really, who could blame them? It wasn't like everybody went around stating they wanted to be a Viking warrior. A vampire or werewolf? Sure, Viking? Not so much.

"ANDERSON!" He sighed and turned to Garcia.

"Yes, Garcia?"

"I forgot to tell you." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for being a good sport." Anderson smiled.

"Anytime Penny."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Well that didn't go nearly as well as I had imagined. And it was really short. Damn. Oh well it's written and now I can work on other things! So thanks for reading now please review!


End file.
